Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press fitting comprising a tubular component and having an end portion of the tubular component which can be compressed to make a connection, the end portion having an opening to receive a tube, the end portion having a first region having an annular ridge to receive a sealing ring, and the end portion having a second region arranged on the side of the ridge adjacent the opening and a third region arranged on the side of the ridge remote from the opening.
Description of Related Art
Press fittings of this kind are known from the prior art and are used in particular in the field of piping systems for example in domestic piping systems. To connect a pipe or tube to a press fitting of this kind, one end of the pipe or tube is inserted in the opening in the end portion of the press fitting until the end of the pipe reaches into the third region of the tubular component. The press fitting can then be compressed onto the end of the pipe or tube in the first and second regions, and possibly in the third region too, with a pressing tool, which is usually of a pliers-like form with two pressing jaws. The compression in the second region and optionally in the region results in the end of the pipe or tube being securely fixed to the fitting. What is more, a sealing ring provided in the annular ridge is pressed against the outer surface of the end of the pipe or tube as the compression takes place, thus sealing the connection. A long-lasting sealed connection can easily be made in this way between the press fitting and the pipe or tube without any need for a welding or soldering process.
Because press fittings of this kind often consist of a copper alloy or of steel, and in particular of stainless steel, the cost of the material represents a high proportion of the cost of producing the press fittings.